indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
My First Adventure
}} Rick McCallum |writer = Jonathan Hales Jule Selbo |starring = Corey Carrier Lloyd Owen Ruth de Sosa |music = |distributor = Paramount Pictures |released = July 10, 2000 |runtime = 96 min. |budget = |rating = |canon = Television |timeline = 1908 |preceded by = |followed by = Passion for Life }} My First Adventure is the first film in The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones. It is edited from part of Young Indiana Jones and the Curse of the Jackal and from footage shot later in 1996 and 1997. Publisher's summary From the ancient pyramids of Egypt to the exotic bazaars of Morocco, Indiana Jones finds excitement, danger and adventure at every turn. The first chapter of the Young Indy series begins in his home town of Princeton, where we get a snapshot of the life of the Jones family -- father Henry, mother Anna, and the tireless Henry Walton Jones, Jr., better known to us as Indiana Jones. Before long, nine-year old Indy has joined his family on a trip around the world, starting in Oxford where they bring aboard Indy's no-nonsense tutor, Helen Seymour. (Egypt, May 1908) Their first exotic destination is Egypt's Valley of the Kings, where Howard Carter is currently excavating a newly discovered tomb. Intrigue abounds as a murder mystery takes place on the campsite, which Indy must help solve with the help of T.E. Lawrence, the legendary Lawrence of Arabia. (Tangiers, May 1908) The next leg of Indy's journey takes him to Tangiers, Morocco, where his family stays with Walter Harris, correspondent from the London Times (and eventual author of the famous Morocco That Was). There Indy meets Emily Keene, Sharifa of Wazan, and befriends a young Moroccan slave named Omar. An ill-advised trip to a dangerous marketplace results in Young Indy and Omar being kidnapped by slave-trading brigands. Dragged on a terrifying journey across the burning sands of North Africa to the slave markets of Marrakech, Indy finds that he must rely on his courage and wits to survive the brutal ordeal. Appearances Cast *Corey Carrier .... Indiana Jones *Margaret Tyzack .... Helen Seymour *Ruth de Sosa .... Anna Mary Jones *Lloyd Owen .... Henry Walton Jones, Sr. *Kevin McNally .... Walter Harris *Rowena Cooper .... Emily Keene *Ashley Walters .... Omar *Oliver Ford Davis .... Ship's Captain *Pip Torrens .... Howard Carter *Tariq Alibai .... Rasheed Sallam *Vic Tablian .... Demetrios / Claw *Joseph Bennett .... Lawrence *Tony Allef .... Bassam Ghaly *Tony Robinson .... Pierre Duclos *Keith Marsh .... Bishop *Leon Lissek .... Sheik Es-Salih *Abderrahim Ben Zbiri .... Abdul *Abdelkader Alaoui Taleb .... One-Eyed Brigand *Omar Djiba .... Sidi-Sharifa Slave *Mustapha Fathi .... Haji-Harris Servant *Abdelilah Khoudrasi .... Harris Servant #1 *Souini Bouchaib .... Flute Player *Mohamed Chetouane .... Basket Seller *Mokhtar Mellali .... Rug Seller *Abdillah Tigouna .... Fat Brigand *Elkhayat Abdeljabar .... Head Tribesman *Abdellatif Chegra .... Man in Yellow Turban *My Driss Elmaarrouf .... Auctioneer *Abdelkader Ghannan .... Tall Buyer *Mustapha Hamadi .... Another Buyer *Abderrahim Elaadil .... Rude Passer-By *Neil Boulane .... Baby Indy *Mary Lynn Minouma .... US Midwife *Boutalat .... Toddler Indy *Khaltane Karim .... Jones' Cook *Maryam Thompson .... Jones' Maid Locations confronts Pierre Duclos in the Tomb of Kha.]] *United Kingdom **London **Oxford *Egypt **Alexandria **Cairo **Valley of the Kings ***Tomb of Kha *Morocco **Tangiers **Marrakech Collections *''The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Volume 1'' Companion Historical Documentaries *''Archaeology - Unearthing Our Past'' *''Howard Carter and the Tomb of Tutankhamun'' *''Colonel Lawrence's War - T.E. Lawrence and Arabia'' *''From Slavery to Freedom'' Behind the scenes * The Egypt segment was shot in July and July of 1991 in Egypt and Almeria, Spain. * The Tangiers segment has never aired, as it was shot specifically for the late 1990s repackaging of Young Indy's adventures as two-hour movies. It was shot five years after the preceding Egypt segment (February and May of 1996), so Corey Carrier looks and sounds different in the second half of My First Adventure. *The bridging segment where T.E. Lawrence confronts Demetrios was shot in Tunisia on August 11, 1997, during the production of Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace, with Joseph Bennett and Vic Tablian returning to reprise their roles and doubles playing the parts of Pierre, Indy, and Helen. External links * * *My First Adventure Education Resources and Lesson Plans at IndyInTheClassroom.com 01